Je t'aimerais toujours !
by Pervy Otaku
Summary: Jin x Mugen, lime ou lemon, je sais pas du tout o ô. Quand Fuu se réveille, qu'est-ce qu'elle voit ?


Rating: M pour miam, encore une fois xD

Pairing: Jin x Mugen

Warning: PWP, et je sais pas si c'est un lime ou un lemon... FROTTI-FROTTA, ENFIN !

Disclaimer: Ouais, ça déchire à en bander direct si je serais un mec, mais c'est pas à moi.

Point de vue: Celui de Fuu xD

Note: Coucou aux nouveaux et aux plus vieux lecteurs. C'est ma première fiction sur Samurai Champloo, un des mangas les plus génial que j'aie vue. Oui, je devrais me concentrer sur la suite de « L'enfer déformé », mais la salle d'ordi m'a été confisquée. Et puis ça fait deux jours que ça fait 500 mots xD Adieu bonnes résolutions... Je vous dis donc: bonne et heureuse lecture ;)

Non, pas encore. VIVE LE POKER ! xD

**Je t'aimerais toujours !**

_Par Pervy Otaku_

_Date: ?_

C'était la nuit. Je ne sais plus pourquoi je m'étais réveillée, mais tout était très calme, en ignorant du mieux possible les ronflements puissants de Mugen, cela allait de soit. Jin dormait dans un calme impossible. Franchement, à croire qu'il avait crevé dans son sommeil. J'ai essayé de me rendormir. Pour une certaine raison, impossible. J'étais complètement éveillée, et je voulais me rendormir. J'ai remarqué distraitement que le vêtement de Mugen était légèrement relevé, révélant son ventre. Une mouche volait dans la pièce, et le tatami étaient durs comme de la pierre. C'était un miracle que je ne me soie pas réveillée avant, et même endormie.

C'est à peu près à ce moment-là que Jin a bougé. J'ai presque immédiatement compris qu'il était réveillé depuis longtemps, ou qu'il ne s'était jamais endormi. Son visage affichait toujours cette expression indéchiffrable; je me suis demandé ce qu'il allait faire. Il a sorti une corde de sa manche. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire ? Nous tuer ? Nous attacher, puis se faire la malle ? Puis, j'ai aussi pu voir qu'il se dirigeait vers Mugen. Alors, ma première pensée a été que c'était super, puisqu'il allait enfin s'arrêter de ronfler.

De là où j'étais, je voyais qu'il essayait de lui prendre les mains sans le réveiller. Ça n'avait pas franchement l'air difficile, puisque ce con dormait comme une masse. Et hop, il avait les mains liées derrière le dos. Puis, je me suis demandé ce qu'il allait faire. Ses sabres étaient loin de lui; et il ne le tuerait pas d'une manière si basse. Il a ensuite glissé ses mains sous le vêtement légèrement relevé de Mugen, jusqu'à ses pectoraux. Oh merde: il allait le violer ?

Et c'est à peu près ce moment qu'a choisi notre cher vagabond pour se réveiller. Il a baillé, puis a grogner quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Ensuite, il s'est tourné vers Jin, qui était bizarrement toujours aussi calme. Il a figé presque trois secondes complètes, avant d'essayer de le frapper. Manque de bol, ses mains étaient attachées derrière son dos (_niark niark niark, ma faute u_u_). Il s'est mis en rogne pire qu'un poisson beta qui voit son reflet. Alors là, il avait vraiment le cul bordé de nouilles, parce que Jin lui a mis une main sur la bouche, et lui a fait « chut ». Mugen avait presque l'air terrifié. Et rouge se honte, car Jin avait toujours une main bien placée sur lui...

« Calme-toi, » qu'il a murmuré tout bas. « Tu vas réveiller Fuu. Tu n'aimerais pas qu'elle te voie comme tu le seras, non ? »

Ça a semblé le calmer. Jin a retiré sa main, et il l'a glissée dans le chandail de Mugen. Ce dernier serrait les dents, et rougissait. Notre cher samouraï lui a ensuite enlevé tous vêtements lui couvrant le haut du corps. Oups, j'ai le nez qui coule, là. Super moment pour avoir un rhume, y a un mec qui tripote les mamelons d'un autre devant moi. Mugen jure encore plus que d'habitude, et Jin tripote sa paire d'as. Qu'est-ce que j' vais m' faire du fun à le taquiner là-dessus...

« Putain... enfoiré... j' vais t' buter... » Jin semble se contenter de sourire. Quel pervers ! Il descend sa main bien bas. « Merde... » Mugen se mord la langue. Jin a la main sur son nombril. Merde, je sens que je vais éternuer...

Lorsque Jin a fait main basse sur sa main pleine, Mugen a eut une de ses drôles d'exclamations étouffées. Comme s'il avait avalé un dango complet de travers. Il avait les yeux presque révulsés, et semblait essayer de s'empêcher de tousser en jurant comme s'il s'était planté au milieu de la rue pour que dalle. Et il était complètement rouge cerise. Le pauvre. Il devait avoir chaud. Si Jin tripotait affectueusement sa paire d'as, maintenant, il masse amoureusement sa main pleine. Et il ramasse ses jetons en se léchant les babines. « Trou du cul... »

« On n'aura plus besoin de ça, maintenant, » dit Jin, toujours aussi calme en lui enlevant son pantalon. C'est con, mais je ne peux pas détacher mon regard d'eux. Vraiment. Jin n'aurait pas pu le traîner dans les bois, merde ?

Je ne pense pas que Mugen était préparé à la flush royale de Jin. Non, parce que y a des larmes qui menacent de lui sortir des yeux. Il jure encore plus aussi. Et encore une fois, Jin ramasse tous les jetons.

Mugen a perdu.

Jin se relève et replace son kimono, avant de détacher Mugen. Ce dernier se rhabille en vitesse, avant de se masser le derrière.

« Je te hais, connard. »

Et il vient d'avouer sa défaite.

—**Ze ende—**

Mugen: * frappe Pervy *

Pervy: Je vois pas pourquoi tu me frappes !

Mugen: J' viens de subir une dilatation anale, et tu te soucies de ta tête vide ?

Pervy: * vénère * Je sais pourquoi tu t'appelles Mugen !

Mugen: * vénère lui aussi * Ah ouais ? Allez, balance !

Pervy: Paske t'es un crétin infini ! (NDA: Mugen veut dire infini, si je suis exacte)

Mugen: Pff, toi et tes jeux de mots de cul...

Pervy: * regard lubrique * Je te le fais pas dire...

Mugen: ^* la frappe * Ça m'étonne pas d'une personne aux cheveux roses.

Pervy: Mais pourquoi tout le monde me frappeuh !

Zoro: * arrive en grognant avec Luffy sur le dos * Ton Zack Fair et son Cloud sont trop crevés.

Pervy: * toute excitée * VOUS AVEZ FINALEMENT ESSAYÉ UNE PARTIE À QUATRE ? * saignement nasal *

Zoro: Non. Juste ces deux-là. Dans_ mon_ lit.

Pêrvy: * se marre *

Zoro: Bon, ben laissez des reviews que je puisse retourner baiser Lu... * pointe Mugen * C'est qui ce guignol ?

Mugen: T'as un problème ? * regard qui tuent des deux côtés *

Luffy et Pervy: * se marrent *

**À une autre fic ou une suite ;)**

**Pour plus de jeux de mots de cul, faites le dièse 1**

**Pour que Pervy se suicide, fait le dièse 2**

**Pour que Pervy cesse de rendre les personnages OOC... pas d'options pour ça xD**


End file.
